When I Look at You
by MarRushionerGleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel entra a trabajar para "Anderson Fashion Enterprises", como había sido siempre su sueño, con la esperanza de conocer al amor de su vida: Cooper Anderson. Jamás imaginó que el destino lo llevara a estar más cerca de su hermano: Blaine Anderson, quien siente una atracción inmediata hacia el chico. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Capítulo 1

Le di un sorbo a mi café.

- Entonces… ¿qué pasó con lo del trabajo? ¿Harás la entrevista? – preguntó, mirándome con esos enormes ojos castaños y una sonrisa expectante.

Estábamos los dos, sentados en la sala del departamento, con un par de humeantes tazas de cappuccino y un paquete de galletas dulces entre los dos, sentados con los pies sobre el sofá, conversando como casi cada tarde.

Rachel Berry era mi mejor amiga y compañera de departamento aquí en Nueva York. Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, y éramos amigos desde entonces. Estudiamos juntos en la N.Y.A.D.A (_New York __Academy__ of __Dramatic__Arts_).

En realidad, no hace mucho que nos graduamos.

Rachel era una encantadora actriz de Broadway, mientras yo me debatía en la industria por ser diseñador de modas o algo parecido. Desde que tengo memoria, había sido fiel amante de la moda, seguidor de cada una de las ediciones de _Vogue_ y fanático del arte del diseño. Además de la música, esto era mi pasión.

Y desde que tengo memoria, he soñado siempre con unirme a uno de los más grandes corporativos en la industria de la moda: _Anderson __Fashion__ Enterprises_.

Era obvio que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan grande como esta.

- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ya tengo cita para el miércoles en la mañana. – anuncié a mi amiga, con orgullo.

- ¡Kurt, eso es grandioso! – chilló, maravillada, abrazándome con emoción. – De verdad, me da mucho gusto por ti. ¡Es la oportunidad que siempre quisiste! Trabajar en _AFE_, en la moda… Con Anderson… – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisita pícara, mientras me daba un ligero codazo.

No pude evitar ruborizarme ante su comentario, emitiendo una risita entre nerviosa y divertida. Rachel me conocía bastante bien.

Y siendo sinceros, parte de mi increíble afición a esta compañía se debía precisamente a su propietario, del cual me creía locamente enamorado. Sí, estoy hablando de uno de los solteros más codiciados del medio, no solo por su dinero, sino porque era guapísimo. Y además, encantador.

- ¡Rachel, no empieces! – reí, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo tras mi taza de café.

- ¡Ay, por favor, Kurt Hummel! – exclamó ella, divertida. – ¡Hasta te pusiste rojo! Sabes que quieres entrar a _AFE_ solo porque el hombre de tus sueños es dueño del corporativo, habiendo tantas empresas de la moda en Nueva York…

- ¡Hey! Sí, es cierto que Cooper Anderson dirige el negocio, pero no es únicamente por eso. ¡Es la mejor opción que tengo! No hay competencia para los Anderson. Siempre ha sido mi compañía favorita. – aseguré, dándole otro sorbo a mi café. Rachel me miró, arqueando una ceja con suspicacia. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Quieres que lo diga? ¡Bien! Añoro trabajar para Cooper Anderson, ¿contenta? Yo sueño… no, es más, ¡muero por trabajar en su corporativo!

Por supuesto que esto era una exageración, y ella bien lo sabía. Pero le gustaba molestarme con el hecho de que me gustaba ese hombre.

Rachel rió con ganas, casi derramando su café sobre el sofá. Necesitó de unos cuantos minutos para recuperarse. Incluso había enrojecido por falta de aire. Rodé los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

Sí, era algo escandalosa y dramática, pero… así la amaba.

- No, ya… En serio. – suspiró ella, recobrando el aliento y calmándose milagrosamente. – Me alegro de que hayas conseguido la entrevista, y espero que consigas también el trabajo. ¡Eres el mejor para este empleo! Seguro que te lo dan. – animó, sonriente.

- Gracias, Rach. – sonreí de vuelta, de manera sincera.

- Y… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez puedas acercarte al jefe y ligártelo. – bromeó, con una pequeña risita.

Me aseguré de que ya no había nada en su taza para poder lanzarle un cojín a la cara.

En realidad, mi enamoramiento era más de esos _trágicos imposibles_. No era como si Cooper Anderson fuera a fijarse en mí… además de que dudaba mucho que fuera _gay_.

- ¿Sabes? No entiendo tu masoquismo. – comentó la morena, llevándose una galleta azucarada a la boca. – Quiero decir… ¿por qué fijarse únicamente en Cooper? Hay muchos peces en el mar, Kurt. Podrías encontrar un mejor partido que él.

Bufé, sarcástico.

- ¿Qué puede ser mejor que él? Es como un príncipe, lo tiene todo. ¡No me culpes por amarlo! – me defendí, dejando mi taza ya vacía a un lado.

- ¿No es como diez años más grande que tú?

- ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? – repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rachel se quedó callada por unos segundos, como sumida en sus pensamientos. La miré con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué me dices de su hermano? – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Quién? ¿Blaine?

- Sí.

- ¡Agh, no! Gracias, pero paso. – hice una ligera mueca.

- ¿Por qué? Es muy guapo, y no es tan mayor.

- ¡Es malvado y arrogante! Sabes como desprecio a los tipos así. Solo de verle la cara se me revuelve el estómago. – dije, negando con la cabeza. – Olvídalo. Blaine Anderson, jamás.

De hecho, Blaine Anderson era el segundo soltero más cotizado y deseado de Nueva York, pero él no me interesaba. No se parecía en absoluto a su hermano, Cooper. Como mencioné, él era arrogante, presuntuoso y engreído. Siempre se mostraba serio y frío con todos, además de que había oído lo grosero y tajante que era con sus empleados. Definitivamente, un hombre como Blaine no me convenía. Y… sí, era tan guapo como su hermano, y él _sí_ era _gay _(o eso decían los rumores), pero… no era mi tipo.

Tal vez no era lo mejor tener un _amor platónico_ como Cooper, de los que es muy poco probable que sean correspondidos; sin embargo, tampoco me hacía infeliz. Al contrario, creo que me servía más como una inspiración, un motivador. Al menos, así lo veía yo.

- Como digas. – suspiró, poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, es algo tarde y los ensayos de la obra me dejaron exhausta. Iré a acostarme.

- De acuerdo.

Rachel se levantó del sofá, llevando su taza a la cocina. Hice lo mismo, ya que no tenía motivos para quedarme ahí. La verdad, yo también estaba algo cansado.

- Descansa, futuro Gerente al mando de _AFE_. – se despidió Rachel, con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- Rachel, estoy aplicando para asistente ejecutivo, te estás yendo muy lejos. – sonreí, mirando a la chica con diversión.

- ¡Oye, piensa en grande! Estamos en Nueva York, aquí todo puede pasar. – rió, antes de entrar en su alcoba y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiré, con una sarcástica sonrisa ladeada, y me fui a dormir.

Santana aún no llegaba; pero en realidad, no la esperábamos sino hasta altas horas de la noche. Solía tomarse la vida un poco más ligera, permitiéndose ir a fiestas y salir con unos cuantos chicos y chicas. Su conquista del mes era una chica muy simpática que trabajaba con ella, llamada Dani. Era realmente linda.

En fin…

Casi no pude dormir debido a la ansiedad que sentía por la entrevista, y a penas era viernes. Iba a ser un largo fin de semana. Y, en el fondo, temía que el miércoles llegara.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasé saliva con dificultad.  
Las manos me temblaban horrores, por lo que tuve que esconderlas entre mis rodillas, a modo de calmarlas un poco. Mecía los pies de atrás hacia adelante, con nerviosismo.

La sala de espera de _"Anderson Fashion Enterprises"_ era aún más aterradora que la morgue.

Suspiré, intentando calmar mis alterados e histéricos nervios.

"_Todo saldrá bien, Kurt. Respira. Todo saldrá bien."_ – me decía una y otra vez, sin poder evitar sentirme aterrado.

El reloj de pared emitía un vago '_tic_-_tac'_, que retumbaba en mis oídos, torturándome con cada segundo que pasaba. Frente a mí, a unos dos metros de distancia que dividían el pasillo, se encontraba un escritorio de madera teñida de negro, bien pulido, detrás del que estaba sentada una chica de cabello castaño y lacio, vestida con una elegante blusa blanca de botones, una falda negra arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón. Era el atuendo estereotípico de una secretaria. Tecleaba en su computador a una velocidad impresionante, mientras parecía copiar unos archivos que tenía abiertos sobre el escritorio, absorta en su labor.

Miré a mi alrededor. Las oficinas estaban enmarcadas por pulcras paredes de cristal, detrás de las cuales se podía ver a la gente trabajando, ocupada en sus asuntos. La decoración era muy bonita y lujosa, aunque poco ostentosa; se limitaba a unas cuantas macetas de diseños originales en las esquinas, cuadros modernos pintados por artistas de talla reconocida colgaban de las paredes; el alfombrado era de color vino.

Estaba más que nervioso. Mordía mi labio internamente, esperando con impaciencia a que me llamaran.

Solté un suspiro, repasando con la mirada mi propio atuendo. Parecía estar todo en orden, mis zapatos seguían lustrosos, mi ropa impecable, y mi cabello perfectamente peinado.

El sonido del teléfono de escritorio me hizo volver mi atención de vuelta a la secretaria.

- ¿Sí, señor? – habló, con voz templada. – Por supuesto, en seguida lo hago pasar. – colgó.

Sus ojos cafés se posaron en mí con amabilidad.

- Señor Hummel, lo esperan en la oficina del Señor Anderson. – me avisó, con una sonrisa gentil. Le devolví el gesto, levantándome de mi asiento casi de un salto. Asentí, tragando saliva. Se me había formado un espantoso nudo en la garganta, que me era difícil disolver. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban. – Suerte. – me deseó, con una mirada sincera.

- Gracias. – alcancé a articular, encaminándome a donde me había sido indicado.

El pasillo me resultó eterno. Me quedé petrificado frente a la puerta, vacilando.

- Adelante. Está abierto. – escuché decir a una voz masculina.

Inspiré hondo, recordándome quién era y a qué venía, retomando un poco la seguridad en mí. Empujé suavemente la puerta, que efectivamente, estaba abierta. Me asomé al interior, dando un par de pasos más allá del umbral, con la barbilla en alto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desembocado una vez que lo tuve ahí, frente a mí, sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento.

Estaba inclinado sorbe su escritorio, sentado en su silla, revisando un papeleo con certero interés. Su cabello caía grácilmente sobre su frente, cubriendo parte de su cara.  
Alzó la vista, permitiéndome sumergirme en aquellos preciosos ojos acuosos que tanto me hacían alucinar. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, con genuino encanto. Se incorporó.

- Tú debes ser Kurt Hummel. – su voz era sumamente encantadora.

- S-Sí, señor Anderson. – asentí, torpemente, de pronto sintiendo que mi aplomo se iba a la basura, degustando el pronunciar su apellido. Me acerqué un poco más, extendiendo mi mano hacia él. – Es un placer.

Estrechó mi mano con firmeza, haciéndome estremecer el cálido contacto de su piel morena.

- Por favor, tome asiento. – invitó, volviendo a su propia silla tras el elegante escritorio. Obedecí, sentándome frente a él. – He leído su currículo, señor Hummel, y me parece bastante interesante. – comentó, alineando unos papeles sobre su escritorio. – ¿Es cierto que trabajó usted para _Vogue_?

- Así es. – asentí, removiendo mis manos sobre mi regazo. – Trabajé con ellos por una temporada.

- Y, ¿puedo saber por qué dejó el trabajo? ¿O fue un despido?

- No, yo… Renuncié. – dije, sin poder concentrarme al tener tal belleza frente a mis ojos. Parpadeé un poco, mirando a un punto fijo sobre su cabeza, para no distraerme más. – Lo dejé porque mis exigencias laborales estaban excediendo los límites del contrato, y no podía realizar un esfuerzo no establecido.

- Entiendo, y me parece bastante justo. – asintió, mirándome con una sonrisa amable. – Le garantizo que eso no sucederá aquí, señor Hummel. En "_Anderson Fashion Enterprises"_ respetamos su contrato íntegramente, ya que es un tratado de confianza para con nuestros empleados, y le garantizamos el pago debido de su trabajo.

- Estoy consciente de ello. – sonreí ligeramente, sin poder evitar perderme en esos ojos verdosos.

- ¡Perfecto! – apremió, con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. – Entonces, ¿le parece bien si comenzamos a tratar los asuntos del contrato, señor Hummel?

- Sería un placer. – asentí, sonriendo igualmente.

Minutos más tarde, salía de la elegante oficina de Cooper Anderson, con los nervios a flor de piel y un curioso hormigueo en el estómago. Sentía que levitaba.

La secretaria del señor Anderson, la señorita Motta, me invitó un café cuando hube terminado mi pequeña entrevista. Era una chica muy amable, y me cayó bien desde el inicio. Acepté el café, gustoso, y me puse a platicar con ella un rato mientras no tenía ningún trabajo urgente que hacer para su jefe.

Estábamos riendo por un comentario cómico que había hecho, cuando algo captó mi atención al otro extremo del pasillo. Una figura masculina caminaba con paso ágil y seguro en nuestra dirección. Me volví hacia él, más por reflejo que por mero interés.

Ahí estaba él. El tan famoso, exitoso y codiciado Blaine Anderson. Vestía un elegante y fino traje azul marino, visiblemente de alta costura, bastante formal y presentable, con una corbata de color vino y mocasines. Su cabello, oscuro y rizado, estaba perfectamente acomodado gracias a una notable capa de gel que lo cubría.

Me escrutó con la mirada, evaluándome de pies a cabeza; sus tupidas cejas triangulares se arqueaban ligeramente sobre aquellos cautivadores ojos miel, con aires críticos.

- Señorita Motta, ¿me haría el favor de avisarle a mi hermano que he venido a hablar con él? – pidió el hombre de voz profunda y aterciopelada, sin apartar su intensa mirada de mí.

- En seguida se lo hago saber, señor Anderson. – asintió la castaña, dejando de lado su taza de café y volviendo a la seriedad de su trabajo. – Permítame un segundo.

La secretaria se volvió en su escritorio, telefoneando a su solicitado jefe para informarle de la visita del moreno.

Yo me limité a desviar la mirada, sintiendo que el estómago se me hacía nudos de solo tenerlo ahí, frente a mí, en persona. Habría jurado que era más alto, pero estando así, cara a cara, me parecía incluso de menor estatura que yo.

Sin embargo, era mucho más guapo que en las fotos de las revistas de negocios. Su tez bronceada acentuaba el color de sus ojos, al igual que aquél color tan favorecedor que portaba en su atuendo. Sus hombros eran estrechos, pero firmes, y tenía un porte impresionante.

Me dediqué a apreciar el alfombrado del lugar, así como la decoración de las paredes, rehusándome a mirarlo a la cara. Aún sentía el peso de sus ojos ferozmente sobre mí, como si tratara de devorarme con la mirada.

- Blaine Anderson. – oí su voz, nuevamente. Me sorprendió oírlo pronunciar su propio nombre, por lo que me volví hacia él.

Extendía su mano hacia mí, con un gesto mucho más amable del que me habría imaginado. Una sonrisa jugaba en las comisuras de sus labios carnosos. Me tomó un segundo comprender que se dirigía a mí, se estaba presentando formalmente. Con el rubor ascendiendo a mis mejillas, respondí al saludo, estrechando tímidamente su mano. El tacto de su piel era cálido y firme, que me hizo estremecer.

- Kurt Hummel. – respondí, con una ligera sonrisa, más por cortesía que por gusto.

- Es un placer, señor Hummel. – dijo entonces, permitiéndose hacer más notoria la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Lo mismo digo. – mentí.

_Si tan solo supieras…_

Afortunadamente, la señorita Motta intervino en nuestro incómodo encuentro. ¿Por qué diablos se había presentado conmigo? ¿Qué, acaso le gustaba conocer a sus nuevas víctimas antes de tratarlas como gusanos inferiores?

- Señor, su hermano lo espera en su oficina. – habló, con su voz atiplada.

- Muchas gracias, Sugar. – sonrió Blaine, un gesto evidentemente forzado. Me dirigió una última mirada, con una chispa de _no sé qué_ en sus ojos que me hizo temblar. – Espero verlo pronto por aquí, señor Hummel. – dijo, antes de alejarse por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Cooper.

Torcí el gesto, una vez que se fue, gruñendo por lo bajo. Ese hombre no me agradaba. Era tan… arrogante.

Sugar Motta me dedicó una sonrisa amable, entre empática y de disculpas. Me despedí de ella con agradecimiento, luego de que prometiera llamarme pronto para que pasara a recoger mis horarios de trabajo y que entregara el resto de mi papeleo.

Así, salí del imponente edificio perteneciente a "_AFE"_, y tomé un taxi al café que quedaba a unas cuadras de nuestro departamento, donde había acordado verme con Rachel para platicar.

Llegué ahí al cabo de veinte minutos, con una tonta sonrisa soñadora en la cara. En todo el trayecto que recorrí en el transporte, no había podido dejar de pensar en Cooper Anderson. Al fin lo había conocido en persona, y era mil veces más guapo y encantador de lo que había imaginado. El vívido recuerdo de su cabello cayendo grácilmente sobre su frente, y siendo apartado con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, el divino color de sus ojos pestañosos, que me miraban con tanta amabilidad y calidez que casi me sentía halagado, esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya que hacía suspirar a cualquiera. Cooper Anderson era lo más cercano a un príncipe de _Disney_ que existía en este mundo. Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

- ¡Ahí estás, Kurt! – chilló Rachel, con un efusivo saludo, estrujándome entre sus brazos, aturdiéndome.

- Rachel… no respiro… – balbuceé, viéndome atrapado entre aquel abrazo tan asfixiante. La castaña soltó una risita y me soltó.

- Lo siento. Estoy muy emocionada. ¡Ven, dime! ¡Cuéntame cómo te ha ido! – decía, exuberantemente, mientras me arrastraba a su mesa y me sentaba en la silla frente a ella. – ¿Conociste a Cooper Anderson? ¿Es igual de guapo en persona? ¿Conseguiste el empleo? ¿Trabajarás como asistente personal de Cooper Anderson? ¿De verdad? ¡Habla ya, de una vez, Kurt Hummel!

- Bueno, hablaría si tan solo me permitieras hacerlo. – reí, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida y un poco apenada de parte de mi amiga. – Bueno, creo que me fue bien… Yo… - la miré, mordiendo mi labio. - ¡Conseguí el trabajo!

Rachel soltó un gritito de emoción, logrando captar la mirada de todos en la cafetería. Se lanzó a mis brazos, sin importarle que había una mesa de por medio. Yo solo podía reír, divertido ante la efusividad de Rachel; si no la conociera de tantos años, seguramente estaría terriblemente abrumado por su alocada personalidad, pero… ya me he acostumbrado a ella. Y la quiero muchísimo.

- ¡Qué gusto me da por ti, Kurt! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! – felicitó, sin soltarme, entonando eso a mi oído (ya que su cara daba a mi costado, sobre el hombro), con suma alegría en su voz. – En verdad… ¡Santo Cielo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Trabajarás para _AFE_, tal como siempre soñaste! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Kurt!

- Lo sé, estoy realmente emocionado. – sonreí, sin poder ocultar mi propia alegría.

- ¡Trabajarás para Cooper Anderson! – chilló, con picardía y complicidad. – Ahora, vamos, háblame de él.

- Pues, no es igual de guapo que en las fotografías o en la televisión, – comenté. – ¡es muchísimo más apuesto aún en persona! ¡Dios! Deberías de verlo, Rachel, es como un príncipe. No lo sé, es encantador. – suspiré, recargando mi barbilla sobre la mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa. – Creo que me volví a enamorar de él.

- ¡Uuuuuuy! – sonrió la morena, dándome una palmadita en el brazo, juguetonamente. – ¿Fue él quien te entrevistó?

- Personalmente. – asentí, con orgullo.

- Bueno, eso es asombroso. Ahora sabe quién será su sexy y adorable asistente personal. – rió, con un guiño travieso.

Rodé los ojos, dándole ahora una palmadita a ella en el brazo, con diversión. La verdad, ni yo mismo me la podía creer. Mi vida iba a ser tan distinta a partir de ahora; iba a cumplir mi sueño de trabajar para una de las más grandes e importantes empresas de la moda en Nueva York, y para colmar las ventajas de todo eso, trabajaría como asistente del hombre más atractivo del mundo.

¡Nada podía ser mejor!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Argh! Otro estúpido y fastidioso día.

Llegué temprano, como siempre. No tenía motivos para quedarme holgazaneando en casa, y era mejor ponerse a trabajar desde las primeras horas del día. Se hacía más productivo. Así era como se mantenía la empresa en la cúspide.

"_Anderson Fashion Enterprises"_. Sí, el nombre suena un poco ridículo, a mi parecer. Pero, ¡qué diablos! Me gusta. Lleva mi apellido, así que está bien.

La idea fue originalmente de Cooper; él, siendo el mayor, heredó directamente la compañía, pero apenas estuve en edad y terminé mi carrera, las acciones y los derechos sobre ésta se dividieron entre los dos. Había sido de posesión de nuestra familia desde que mi abuelo era joven.

Así que, sí; prácticamente, nací en _cuna de oro_. Nunca pasé necesidades, ni ninguna molestia, tuve una excelente educación en las mejores escuelas de Nueva York, no tuve que aplicar para el trabajo de jefe, ya era mío por derecho natural.

Estacioné mi flamante _Audi r8 Spyder_ negro en el aparcamiento del edificio, para luego tomar el ascensor hasta el último piso.  
Así lo habíamos decidido, nuestras oficinas principales estarían en el último piso – uno, porque eran las más importantes, obviamente; y dos, porque tenía una magnífica vista de la ciudad. Claro, no es que haya nada maravilloso o extraordinario en Nueva York, pero era emocionante verlo todo desde tal altura. "_Anderson Fashion Enterprises_" era de los edificios más altos de la ciudad – claro, no se comparaba con el Empire States, pero era impresionante.

Subí a mi oficina, recorriendo el pasillo triunfalmente mientras los empleados llegaban como bombardeo a mi alrededor, informándome sobre todas las novedades y estadísticas del día.

Yo solo asentía y les pedía que se retiraran y siguieran con lo suyo.

Adoraba tener el poder. Se sentía de maravilla. Te hacía sentir más grande que toda esa bola de pelagatos que me rodeaban. Yo era alguien importante. Yo era el dueño de todo eso. ¡Yo soy Blaine Anderson, por el amor de Merlín! Soy el hombre más codiciado y cotizado de Nueva York, así como uno de los empresarios ejecutivos más poderosos del país. Lo tenía todo, o eso creía. Al menos, todo lo que necesitaba. El dinero era la base fundamental de todo en esta vida.

Yo no era un tipo que mantuviera relaciones serias. No tenía una "_pareja_", como tal. Solo sexo casual de vez en cuando, cuando me encontraba aburrido. Generalmente, el trabajo lo era todo para mí. Y la música. Cuando tenía el día libre, prefería quedarme en casa junto a mi piano y mi guitarra que salir a emborracharme por ahí con mis socios.  
Y digo socios, porque no tenía _amigos_ como tales. Me parecían una pérdida de tiempo. No los necesitaba; la gente no era sincera en estos días.

Cuando eres así de rico y poderoso, las personas dejan de acercarse a ti por quien eres o por cómo eres, solo les importa lo que tengas. Y lo que puedan obtener de ti. Lo que menos necesitaba era un montón de lame botas convenencieros. Estaba bien con mi tranquila soledad.

Después de todo, en esta vida solo se está para disfrutar de lo que se tiene, ¿no es así?

Entré en mi oficina, seguido por mi incondicional socio y confidente – lo más cercano a un _amigo_ que tenía –: Sebastian Smythe.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué tal su mañana, Sr. Anderson? – sonrió el ojiverde, entrando con una carpeta llena de papeles bajo el brazo.

Me senté en mi escritorio, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

- La misma mierda de siempre.

- Imaginé que dirías eso. – respondió, con humor.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, colocando la carpeta sobre la mesa, sin esperar ninguna invitación. No la requería, era algo que ambos sabíamos. Nuestra relación era lo suficientemente íntima como para que se tomara tales libertades.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí, Sebastian? – pregunté, mirando el papeleo.

- Son solo algunos contratos recientes que hemos realizado con las nuevas compañías. Se compraron parte de las acciones de _NYStyle_. – anunció, deslizando la carpeta sobre el escritorio para dejarla justo frente a mí.

La tomé y hojeé los documentos, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quién dio la orden? – mascullé, mirando los contratos con ojo crítico.

- Cooper.

Asentí, leyendo las letras pequeñas de cada una de las hojas de los archivos que me estaba mostrando. Parecía una buena inversión. Muchas de las compañías que estaban firmando contrato con nosotros eran emprendedoras, novatas, y nos vendían parte de sus acciones para garantizar un buen desempeño y su éxito. Lo cual, por supuesto que tendrían. Y nosotros ganábamos mucho con ello.

- Bien. – murmuré, devolviéndole los papeles en la carpeta negra. – Mándale los documentos a Wes para que los analice.

- Ya lo hice, señor. – dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – arqueé una ceja, mirándolo divertido. – Estás muy diligente este día, Sebastian.

- Bueno, pensaba que si terminábamos temprano el trabajo, podíamos ir a tomar algo por ahí. – me sugirió, restándole importancia.

Le sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ya veo. – asentí, relamiendo mis labios provocativamente, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en mi compañero. Sin embargo, me sonrió con esa típica seducción Smythe. – Entonces, espero que no haya mucho que hacer hoy. De verdad tengo ganas de un trago. La semana ha sido estresante debido a las pérdidas de nuestra última inversión.

Esto último lo dije con una mueca, apretando los puños sobre la mesa. Solté un gruñido. Odiaba eso. Las cosas no solían salir mal para mí, en mi empresa no se podían dar el lujo de cometer un solo error, por más minúsculo que fuera.

Quizás fue todo gracias al exceso de confianza y credulidad de mi _querido_ hermano, Cooper. Era un magnífico empresario, como yo, por supuesto. Nos habíamos ganado este éxito a pulso, con trabajo duro – relativamente hablando. Pero, a veces se le podían escapar cosas vitales para mantener la empresa invicta y funcional.

Él, que tenía una novia tan hermosa y deseable como una supermodelo, y una vida social mucho más activa que la mía, se permitía descuidar de vez en cuando su labor por no dejar de lado sus propios placeres.

Pero a mí me importaba una mierda todo eso. Por tanto, me enojaba que no pusiera la misma dedicación que yo al trabajo. Era yo quien tenía que enmendarlo siempre cada vez que un detalle no resultaba o no funcionaba de acuerdo a lo planeado. Aunque, bueno, no me quejaba.

Para eso ganaba casi un millón cada hora.

Sebastian posó su mano sobre la mía, a modo de consuelo.

- Calma, Blaine. Ya se solucionó eso. – dijo, con su deslumbrante sonrisa. – Ya verás que unas cuantas copas pueden ayudar a eliminar la tensión.

Sonreí de vuelta.

Entonces, otro detalle vino a mi memoria.

- ¿Qué hay del nuevo aspirante a Asistente de Diseño Gráfico? – le pregunté, con curiosidad. – ¿Llegó ya para la entrevista?

- Sí, señor. Me parece que está siendo entrevistado por Cooper en estos momentos.

- Bien. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo, y aprovechar para discutir con mi hermano sobre las nuevas inversiones. – suspiré, levantándome de mi asiento.

- De acuerdo. ¿Hay algo más que necesites que haga por ti, Blaine? – inquirió Sebastian, tomando la carpeta de los documentos y levantándose igualmente de su silla.

- Mmm… Ahora que lo mencionas… Quiero que Thad investigue el expediente completo del nuevo asistente, solo para estar seguros. Me gusta saber en qué clase de persona estoy confiando el trabajo. – ordené.

- En seguida, señor Anderson. – asintió el castaño, encaminándose a la salida.

Antes de que siquiera tocara la manija de la puerta, lo detuve de la corbata, tirando de él con gentileza para que se volviera a mí. Me acerqué peligrosamente a él, mirándolo con deseo. Mordí mi labio.

- Y ponte algo _sexy_ para esta noche. Estoy de buen humor hoy. – le susurré, con voz provocativamente ronca.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro pecoso de Sebastian, quien me guiño un ojo y salió de mi oficina.

Minutos más tarde, ya me encontraba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Cooper, que se encontraba del otro lado del vestíbulo.

De verdad necesitaba hablar con él sobre los contratos de inversión. Me parecía buena idea haber hecho trato con _NYStyle_, pero me enfurecía saber que no lo había consultado conmigo antes. ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?! ¡Ambos éramos dueños de este negocio! Merecía saberlo antes de que tomara cualquier decisión; podría haber cometido una estupidez.

Antes de llegar al escritorio de la secretaria de Cooper, hubo algo que llamó mi curiosidad. Un sonido, musical y tintineante. Una risa. Miré con atención.

Frente al escritorio de la señorita Motta, se encontraba un muchacho. Lucía joven, no más de veintidós, posiblemente. Vestía con refinado gusto de la moda: camisa de un blanco inmaculado bajo un llamativo traje de color rey, que acentuaba la perfecta palidez de su piel – se asemejaba bastante a la porcelana, tersa y lisa, sin ninguna imperfección – un pañuelo púrpura sobresalía ligeramente del bolsillo superior de su caso, ceñido delicadamente a su bien torneado cuerpo. Piernas largas y esbeltas; mocasines de piel color azul marino. Su cabello era castaño, como el caramelo, estilizado y bien peinado sobre su cabeza, sin dejar un solo cabello fuera, pero no parecía portar el más mínimo rastro de gel – cosa a lo que yo era aficionado y devoto. Su perfil era grácil, singular, respingado. Sus orejas tenían un adorable aspecto élfico, y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un tenue rosado.

Al instante, notaron mi presencia, y ambos se volvieron hacia mí. Fue entonces que pude apreciar el maravilloso y deslumbrante color de sus ojos. Era un azul, un azul eléctrico, chispeante, arrebatador.

Me miró con asombro, casi con incredulidad. Se quedó callado, pero sin privarme de su fascinante mirada. Sin embargo, me dirigí a la secretaria.

- Señorita Motta, ¿me haría el favor de avisarle a mi hermano que he venido a hablar con él?

- En seguida se lo hago saber, señor Anderson. – asintió la castaña, dejando de lado la taza de café que tenía en mano y volviendo a la seriedad de su trabajo. – Permítame un segundo.

Se volvió a su escritorio y tomó el teléfono, marcando el número de la oficina de Cooper con disimulado apuro.

Noté que el chico desviaba la mirada hacia la habitación, como si quisiera evitar mi mirada. Era apenas más alto que yo, por escasos centímetros, pero su rostro irradiaba inocencia. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era un niño verdaderamente hermoso.

Di un paso en su dirección, sin vacilar. Extendí mi mano hacia él, como cortesía obligada, para presentarme, aunque estaba más que seguro de que sabía quién era yo.

- Blaine Anderson. – dije, permitiéndome agregar un tono un poco más profundo y seductor en mi voz.

Logré lo que buscaba. Sus ojos volvieron a mí.  
Ahora que me encontraba más cerca, pude distinguir que no era un simple azul el que coloreaba su mirada; habían exquisitas vetas verdes en ellos, que se distinguían a la luz, tornando su mirada en distintas tonalidades, todas impresionantes. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de finas y rizadas pestañas.

Me miró, perplejo y aparentemente desconcertado ante el hecho de que estuviera hablando con él. Intenté disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por escaparse en mis labios. El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas en un suave tono carmesí, aún más adorable que el anterior.

Casi con temor, me devolvió el apretón de manos. Su piel era tan suave y sedosa que por un segundo, sentí el deseo de acariciarla completamente. ¿Sería igual de blanca y perfecta en todo su cuerpo? Era algo que estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

- Kurt Hummel. – murmuró en respuesta, con una voz melodiosa y dulce. Me sonrió ligeramente, con amabilidad.

_Kurt_, repetí en mi cabeza, haciendo una permanente nota mental. Bonito nombre, muy bonito. Como él.

- Es un placer, señor Hummel. – repuse con sinceridad, ensanchando la sonrisa en mis labios apenas perceptiblemente.

- Lo mismo digo.

Por desgracia, la señorita Motta irrumpió en nuestro espléndido encuentro.

- Señor, su hermano lo espera en su oficina. – habló, con su voz atiplada.

- Muchas gracias, Sugar. – le sonreí de forma forzada. Dirigí a Kurt una última mirada, empleando mis innegables dotes seductores. Casi pude verlo estremecerse. – Espero verlo pronto por aquí, señor Hummel.

Me retiré rumbo a la oficina de Cooper, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Oh, ya deseaba ver a ese chico por aquí! Me iba a divertir mucho con eso.  
Sin duda alguna, lo había impresionado. Esto iba a ser sencillo, aunque no daba el perfil de ser un chico fácil de conquistar. Pero, nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de un Anderson.


End file.
